As image forming apparatuses as information processing apparatuses, printers, photocopy machines, facsimile machines, multifunction peripherals, and the like are known. Conventionally, a printer, for example, is configured to have a ventilation device disposed for blowing out the air that is in a printer main body (apparatus main body), and sucking air into the apparatus main body (see for example, JP Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2009-265288).
However, with the conventional ventilation device, it is impossible to set blow-out and suction directions in accordance with a printer arrangement state, the blow-out direction being a direction of blowing out the air that is in the apparatus main body, the suction direction being a direction of sucking air into the apparatus main body.
The objectives of the present application are to resolve such drawbacks of the conventional ventilation device and to provide a ventilation device, an image forming apparatus, and an information processing apparatus, the ventilation devices allowing to set the blow-out and suction directions of air in accordance with the arrangement state of the information processing apparatus.